Only three
by puddlekit
Summary: When mistkit is born with three legs her father doesn't like it so he ignores her. This story will follow mistkit and how she makes in through life
1. Birth and turning heads

My name is mistkit and I was born with three legs. My father nightpelt is the deputy of windclan. When my mother silverwhisker gave birth to me my dad looked at me and walked away. I don't know why he did that but he did and this is my story.

End of prologue.

* * *

Mistkit: Bluish/gray she cat with green eyes only three legs

Nightpelt: Completely black cat except one white paw and blue eyes

Silverwhisker: Grayish she cat with green eyes

_**Every time a new cat come in I will say what they look like. :) hope you like this.**_


	2. Apprentices and medicine cats

Chapter 1:

I grew up with just one parent. My dad only came to see my mom. The only time he would talk to me is to say hi. I try my hardest to impress him. Today is my apprentice ceremony I hope he's proud. I'm going to be a medicine cat!

"All cat old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the great rock for a clan meeting." She howled from the high rock. Our clan leader was willowstar she's nice. Once the cat gathered she said.

"Our medicine cat would like to say something." Goldenleaf stepped up.

"As you all know I can't live forever so I must take on an apprentice, mistkit step up. You have shown an interest in the path of a medicine cat and she has sympathy because of her leg. Your next medicine cat will be mistpaw." Goldenleaf said. Then willowstar said.

"Mistpaw do you accept the post of goldenleaf's apprentice?"

"Yes willowstar" I answered.

"Then at half-moon you must travel to the moonpool to be accepted by starclan before the other medicine cats." Goldenleaf told me.

"The good wishes of Windclan will go with you." Willowstar finished the Goldenleaf and I touched noses.

"Mistpaw, Mistpaw, Mistpaw!" The clan cheered all except my father. He was looking down. So I ran up to him. He didn't even notice me.

"Are you proud of me?" I asked, he just walked away. My mom camp up and said

"I'm so proud of you!"

"What about dad?" I asked

"Just ignore him." She told me and I went to go find Goldenleaf.

"When's next half-moon?" I ask her

"Tomorrow you lucky it's close." Goldenleaf said. "Let's go around the territory I can show you where to get herbs."

"Okay." I respond happily. Even with my missing leg I can still walk but I can't run far. We walked around and she showed me were we could find yarrow, Borage, Blackberry leaves, Juniper berries, Horsetail the list goes on and on. When we finished we go back to camp, the sun is setting then she tells me.

"Get some sleep it's been a busy day and tomorrow were sorting herbs." She tells me, Here in windclan we sleep outside or if it raining in holes. Tonight is a clear night so I sleep outside.

End of chapter 1

* * *

_**Goldenleaf: Pretty she cat with golden like pelt and amber eyes**_

_**Willowstar: She cat with White pelt and black paws soft blue eyes**_

_**Hope you guys like this story I know that it isn't that good but giving this a try. :) RR&R please**_


	3. Acceptance and prophceys

"Mistpaw wake up." Goldenleaf was poking me.

"What, what is it?" I ask then I remember "I'm up." I stood up. Then I went into her den the smell of herbs hit me, I took a deep breath.

"Where do we start?" I ask.

"Over there with the berries." Goldenleaf told me. I walked over to the berries. Goldenleaf helped me sort them and learn which ones were which and what they do. After that it was about sun high.

"You should eat something." Goldenleaf told me so I walked out to the fresh kill pile. I saw a mouse and took it by the tail. I walked back to the den and set it on the ground for me and Goldenleaf to share.

"This is for us Goldenleaf." I told her.

"Thank you Mistpaw. Don't do too much we have half-moon tonight and the moon pool isn't that easy to walk to." Goldenleaf told me.

"Okay Goldenleaf." I told her as I walked out. As I exited the den I saw Harekit bouncing about.

"Hi Harekit." I say.

"Hi there." She said happily

"Why are you so happy?" I asked

"Toadkit is going to live!" she told me I remember Toadkit he was really sick we didn't think he was going to make it.

"That's good." I told her "I have to go." I say and she nods her tiny head.

**_Later that day_**

"It's time to go to the moon pool." Goldenleaf told me. I was so excited, I couldn't wait.

"Okay lets go" I say on our way willowtail and hollypaw from riverclan caught up.

"I see you have a new apprentice." Willowtail said to Goldenleaf.

"Yes this is mistpaw." She nudged me forward.

"Hi nice to meet you." I say. Right away I hoped hollypaw and me were going to be friends.

"I'm hollypaw!" she said. The whole time we walked hollypaw and I talked the best part was she didn't ask me about my leg. When we got to the moon pool the other medicine cats were there.

"Is it you wish to enter into the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat mistpaw?" She asked.

"It is!" I answered

"Then come forward" Goldenleaf told me and I did.

"Warriors of starclan I present to you this apprentice, she has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she might understand your ways and heal her clan in accordance with you will. Now put your nose to the water." Goldenleaf finished. I Put my nose to the water and fell asleep. I woke up in starclan

"Berrynose!" I exclaim I was happy to see her she was once one of the elders.

"I have a prophecy for you." She told me. "When a willow became leader another wanted it he will do anything, beware you two are closer than you think." She finished and started to fad. I woke up but no one was there. I realize that this was another dream. I saw my mom's mom.

"Poppypelt!" I say.

"You grew up well." She says to me and then starts fading.

"Poppypelt NO!" But she was already gone. Then I woke up and saw the other medicine cat. We all go up and started walking home. When the others were gone I told Goldenleaf that I got a prophecy and she asked me what it was I told her the prophecy and she said we had to hurry back to camp. We were close so I ran. When I got there I saw willowstar, Goldenleaf was talking to her and then they went into her den. I went to the fresh kill pile and got a black bird. When I was eating is Goldenleaf came out and said

"Your father is the one from the prophecy."

"What?! No he's not your lying!" I yelled and stalked off. When I was in the forest I saw a shadow someone was following me.

* * *

_**Berrynose: old she cat with green eyes and a fiery red pelt**_

_**Poppypelt: She cat with amber eyes and yellowish pelt**_

_**Willowtail: she cat with a grayish pelt and blue eyes**_

_**hollypaw: She cat with jasmine eyes and a black pelt**_

_**Harekit: she cat with a brown pelt and amber eyes**_

_**Toadkit: Tom with green eyes and bluish/gray pelt**_


End file.
